


Hell's Bells

by GiveMeSomeSpace



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 22:14:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20396989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiveMeSomeSpace/pseuds/GiveMeSomeSpace
Summary: A strange woman is found in the camp at Horshoe Overlook.(Look I'm not good at this part.)





	Hell's Bells

Sadie Adler was generally pretty miserable at all times, but it always seemed worse at night. Even if she didn't really like most of the others in camp, at least they provided a distraction. At night she was alone. Sleeping meant nightmares that made her sick, so she stayed ul as long as she could physically bear it.

Tonight was no outlier. Crickets chriped and occasionally she could hear an owl in the distance. Everyone else and since gone to bed, save for Javier who was supposed standing guard, although he'd probably dosed off as well. 

A sharp clattering sound caused her to jump and turn around. Nothing was in the imidiate area, but the sound had come from near the food wagon. Here imidiate thought was raccoons or some other night time vermin, but it was definitly unsettling. It also confirmed that Javier was most likely sleeping, as he wasn't coming to investigate the sound.

After a moment of deliberation, Sadie decided since it was probably just an animal, she could handle it without waking anyone else up. She crept quietly over to the wagon, the way lit by the single lanturn left on the main table. The closer she got she could hear a rustling sound. Something was definitly digging in the food. She took a breath as she rounded the corner only to not see an animal.

"What in the hell?" She couldn't see very well, but it was most definitely a person. The stranger held some kind of can in their hand, and promptly chucked it directly at Sadie's head. 

Sadie barely avoided the projectile, but the stranger was already running passed her, albeit with a significant limp. Unfortunaly for them, the ruckus aprently had awoken one Arthur Morgan, who was not happy a can of green beans at hit him. 

"What the hell is going on?" His reply came in the form of the much smaller stranger running headfirst into him. "Who the hell are you?"

They tried to get up and run again, but they weren't fast enough and Arthur was able to grab ahold of them. Sadie could tell by the ungodly shrieking that emitted from their mouth they were not very happy about this, and most likely a woman. 

"Calm down! Hush!" Arthur held her in a sort of bear hug and was trying to get her to calm down, but she struggled and shouted obscenities at him. "Shut your mouth or I'll do it for you!"

This threat was apparently enough for her, though she stared with wild eyes across at Sadie. She got the distinct feeling she was somehow asking for help. 

"How did she get in here?" Arthur asked in a rather angry tone.

"I don't know!" Sadie's reply was equally as unhappy, "I'm not the one on guard duty! I though she was a 'coon or somethin' at first."

Arthur squinted in the direction Javier was standing. His stance was somewhat awkward, assumingly because this was proof he was not doing his job. 

"Arthur, what is going on?" Dutch asked as he walked up to them. The addition of another person seemed only to agitate the unkown woman further. She resumed struggling, and even bit one of Arthur's hand. 

"Son of a- stop that! We ain't gonna do nothin' to ya' if you just calm down!" She calmed, and Arthur turned his attention to Dutch. "I honestly have no idea. I got woken up by a can of beans being thrown into my tent and a wild woman runnin' through camp."

"Mrs. Adler, did you see this woman enter camp?"

Sadie shook her head, "No. I was clear on the other side and heard some cans or somethin' fall over. I thought it was a raccoon so I figured I could scare it off, but it was obviously not a raccoon." 

Dutch sighed, "Where is Javier? He was supposed to be watching." He looked over the woman still held in Arthur's grip. "See what you can get out of her, and if we can return her home somewhere." He walked off to go confront Javier, who was undoubtedly in trouble.

Arthur grumbled under his breath before speaking, "Now, I'm going to let you go, but that means you can't run off, ok? We'll help you so long as you stay calm." She nodded, and Arthur slowly let go and took a step back. She didn't run, but Sadie could tell she wanted to. She seemed wild, almost feral, and above all else very scared.

Arthur led her to the table with the lanturn, and didn't say anything when Sadie sat next to him.

"So, first things first, you gotta a name?"

The woman looked between them for a moment before answering, "Anna. Anna Moors" 

Arthur nodded, "Well, Miss Moors, what're you doing in our camp?" 

"Lookin' for food. I'm hungry." 

"Where'd you come from? They ain't got food there?" 

She shook her head and looked away, "I had to run away. Some- Some guys came and killed my brothers. I got out after a few days, but I don't got nowhere to go."

"Alright...you ain't even got a mom or dad somewhere that'll take you?" Arthur rubbed the back of his neck.

She shook her head and stared at the ground, "Please don't make go back home. I-I can't. They'll find me an' I don't-I don't want them." 

Sadie creased her brow, "We ain't gonna make you go back nowhere, ok? And if these boys think they can I sure as hell won't let them." Arthur gave her a side eye, but the idea of this poor woman ending back up in who ever's hand made her stomach hurt. Especially if they were anything like those O'driscoll boys...

It was generalky best not to go there, so she forced herself to stay in the moment in what was happening right now. Dutch was coming back towards them, and the fear returned to Anna's face. 

"So, who have we got here?" He asked as he leaned with one hand on the table.

"She says her name is Anna Moors, some folk came and killed her brothers and left her without nowhere to go." 

"Okay, well, I suppose she could stay for the time being. Once everything's calmed down a bit she can decide what she wants to do long term, but for now I'd really like to get back to sleep." He turned around and faced the small crowd that had gathered loosly beside the tents. It seemed all the screaming at woken just about everyone up. 

"Miss Grimshaw! If you could please help our new friend here find a place to sleep. Everyone else, please go on back to bed. I'm sure by the morning we'll be able answer all the questions you undoubtly have, but for right now let's try to get some rest."

Everyone slowly went back to their places, although some seemed reluctant. Sadie looked back at Arthur as he stood up. 

"You should do as the old man says and try and get some sleep, Mrs Adler."

She gave a noncommittal "alright" as he left towards his tent. Soon the sound of quiet chatter died out and Sadie was alone once more

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking this out! Hopefully I'll be able to get the next few chapters up soon : ) hope you liked this first chapter, even though it was pretty short :,)


End file.
